How Not To Share
by Ischemia
Summary: Now that he's in Class 1-A Shinsou is becoming popular. Kaminari isn't really sure he's okay with that.


Denki wasn't used to having his own things.

He had three sisters, which meant that he only got to play with the ugliest barbie doll and that his parents had always encouraged him to share .

Denki hated sharing. It wasn't that he couldn't play nice- if anything he was quick to give the things he had to others to enjoy- but it meant that when he finally did have something that was his it was difficult to part with. Very difficult.

Difficult enough that he was more than okay when his mom put him in time out for hiding the twins' favorite picture book because it was also hisfavorite book and damn it he deserved to have something that was his alone. To this day he hasn't revealed it's location and keeps it hidden under his dresser. It didn't matter that he wasn't still reading it. It only mattered that it was his.

So when Shinsou came to 1-A Denki was both overjoyed and absolutely annoyed. Getting to spend time with the super cute boy he'd fought alongside? Awesome. Having everyone in his disgustingly friendly class want all of said boy's time? Not so awesome.

Midoriya was the first hurdle. How could anyone say no to a doe-eyed little bunny of kindness when it wanted your attention? Kaminari also knew that the green haired boy had no romantic intentions for Shinsou, but it still took time away from him.

The Bakusquad was the second. Kaminari hadn't thought out the whole you-can-be-in-my-friend-group plan very carefully, because it also meant he'd also have other friends than Kaminari. Friends who were precious people he couldn't even get angry at for welcoming the tired boy that he himself had begged them to let join.

The third and final challenge was Shinsou himself. He liked being solitary and needed those introverted hiding moments to recharge. He liked sitting in his room alone and doing whatever hot boys do when they aren't spending time with their future boyfriends- at least that was the way Kaminari saw it. He understood that everyone needed a little "me time" and if it would make the other sad to not have it then obviously Denki would never stand in his way, but it still meant he wasn't free.

He'd confided this to Mina and Sero, during their occasional Kirishima and Bakugou-less movie night, and was met with the least impressed looks he had ever seen them wearing.

Sero paused the film, "Dude, just tell him you want to hang out. This isn't rocket science."

"But he'll turn me down! He's always doing something else."

"Is this just you being upset that he isn't doing you instead?" Mina asked with a smirk.

Kaminari unsuccessfully hid a blush, "Yeah, sorta. But even just friend stuff!"

"He hangs out with us at lunch and you're always talking his ear off during class. You see plenty of him," Sero argued, "the only way you're going to spend more time with him is if you kidnap him and hide him in your dorm room."

Denki's eyes lit up, "Sero you're a genius!"

The two others immediately swatted him upside the head.

"Oh my god, how are you this stupid? You are not going to Stephen King's Misery the guy into liking you."

"Bro, I'm not chopping off his foot to get him to spend time with me!"

"Ugh, you've both made it weird." Mina grimaced. "Look, Denks," she put her arm around his shoulder, "just tell Shinsou you think he's hot and that you want to hang out after school sometime."

Kaminari considered how that would go, and couldn't help but picture Hitoshi's sleepy expression as he explained he'd already planned to hang out with the Dekusquad.

"Look into my eyes," Sero pulled Kaminari away from Mina, "this is my pitying you face," and he gave an exaggerated pout while batting his lashes.

Denki shoved him, laughing. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll ask him. But when this goes tits up you have to be there with ice cream and the words 'You were right, King Denki, and your poor minions are so sorry,' plus bowing and stuff."

Mina held her chin in thought, "Kinky."

Kaminari spied Shinsou standing in the kitchen making coffee, as he reliably does around 6 pm every night, and prepared to be as charming as physically possible. He psyched himself up and shook out his wrists like he was readying himself for a fight.

"You know I can see you, right?" Shinsou had one purple brow arched as he stared the other boy down.

Fuck.

"Heh, of course I knew! I was just trying to relax after coming back from the gym. You know, working on my glutes and stuff."

Double fuck .

"Okay?" Shinsou went back to his bubbling coffee and started to pour himself a cup.

"What are you up to, Shin?"

The tall boy was used to the variety of nicknames Denki had bequeathed to him and didn't even blink. "I'm making coffee, but I understand it's a pretty esoteric practice so you probably don't recognize it."

Damn, but the boy is a beautiful and sarcastic bastard.

"Well, as abstruse as it is, I thought I'd check. Never know what Dadzawa is having his protege do for quirk practice. Does the beep the coffee machine make count as answering a question?"

Hitoshi snorted into his cup as he went to take a sip.

"Woah. Dude, I just realized the world is your Siri!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can just be like, 'Siri play Backstreet's Back' and it has to do it. Except you can do that with real people." Kaminari looked, and felt, pretty proud of his discovery.

"Are you always this weird or do I bring it out in you?"

You definitely bring it out in me.

"Nope. Always weird. It's not like you're special or whatever."

Fuck fuck fuck.

Shinsou's delicate sipping suddenly became a loud slurp worthy of Todoroki and his soba. "That's a shame."

Fuck, brain fix this and was that flirting oh shit I can't even.

Then his mouth was open before his brain could catch up. "Though I'd basically do anything to make you laugh or smile so you might encourage some strangeness, yeah."

Kaminari watched Shinsou pause with his coffee cup halfway to his lips.

"Eh heh, that was pretty gay. Hey, you wanna hang out this Saturday? Wow, horrible time to mention that. It's cool if you're already spending time with someone else."

Shinsou's face was frustratingly blank. "Yeah, I already have plans."

"Oh. Okay, that's...yeah. Don't swea-"

He watched a soft smile stretch its way across the purple haired boy's face. "That doesn't mean I can't cancel it to see you instead."

Kaminari was 86% sure his face looked super stupid right now, but he was far more focused on his crush. His crush who looked like he was reveling in Denki's current state of shock. Damn the attractive bastard.

"You wanna hang out with me? Like, with me ?"

The other boy casually refilled his coffee cup, "Pretty sure that's what I said."

"You're not actually talking about hanging out with the whole squad or your other friends too, right? It'd just be me."

"Yes, I am referring to you , Kaminari."

The blonde wrung his hands in front of him anxiously and found he wasn't able to meet the other boy's eyes. "Can it be a date or did I totally just stop you from ever wanting to see me again."

Shinsou shrugged, "If you bring me flowers, sure."

Kaminari's face lit up, "Dude, I am gonna bring the fuck out of those flowers."

The taller boy laughed and leaned over to kiss Kaminari on the cheek. "I like Hydrangeas. See you Saturday," and then he walked out of the kitchen as though nothing had happened.

Denki touched his hand to his cheek and smiled.

It looks like he won't have to share Shinsou after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~

This program was brought to you by the image of Shinsou later showing his Dads that he got flowers (which, despite Aizawa's feelings, Present Mic would immediately put in a vase on the table so he could look at them affectionately).


End file.
